


Crystal Balling

by ryerim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Smut, Wonwoo and Mingyu are idiots, black magic, side verkwan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryerim/pseuds/ryerim
Summary: Wonwoo insults a fortune teller, who in return puts a curse on Wonwoo.Not believing in any of it, Wonwoo returns to his dorm, only to realize that he actually might have been cursed, and that nothing but his roommate slash greatest enemy Kim Mingyu seems to be able to help him.





	Crystal Balling

 

 

Jeon Wonwoo isn’t superstitious.  
  
He doesn’t believe in things like faith or karma.

Don’t even get him started on supernatural things. There could be an object levitating right in front of his nose and he’d blame it on the wind.

Which is why, when his best friend Vernon asks him to go with him and take part in a free tarot session, he feels less than thrilled.

“No,” Is his response, expression bored, eyes never leaving the screen of his Nintendo Switch. He’s about to set a new record. He can feel it in the tips of his fingers.

He’s only been playing for five hours straight and his eyes may feel like they’re about to shrivel up inside his head from how dry they are, but he’s about to set a new record. Nothing else matters right now.

Especially not his best friend bugging him about some new trend that has popped on campus, turning boys and girls into self-proclaimed psychics.

By reading cards ans twirling stones around in their hands.

Okay. Sure.

“But please?” Vernon whines, placing his chin on top of Wonwoo’s knees, jutting his lower lip out to look like a kicked puppy. Wonwoo spares him a glance and surppresses a smile before focusing back on his game, nudging the boy away with his knee but Vernon immediately clings to him again, whining some more.

“Knock it off, dude. You’re gonna ruin my run!”

“Say yes and I will leave you alone.”

Wonwoo groans. “Why can’t you go with Seungkwan?”

“He’s visiting his family this weekend.”

“So wait for him to get back.”

“But you don’t understand. The session is for _free_. Jihyo is the best at this school. Last time she told a girl from my Communications class that she was going to receive bad news by the end of the week and the girl’s grandfather ended up passing away.”

Wonwoo pulls a face. “That’s really sad, and also nothing but a coincidence.”

Vernon stomps his feet like a toddler. “Do you know how much a session usually costs? And it’s only this Saturday. I _have_ to go. Please. Pretty please. I will do your laundry for a whole week.”

“Hell no,” Wonwoo scoffs. “I’m not even letting you near my dirtiest pair of underwear.”

Not after the incident back when they were freshmen, and were lucky enough to be roommates, and Vernon somehow managed to not only completely shrink his favorite white sweater, but also make it look like a cat peed all over it after washing it together with one of his mustard yellow socks.

“It was an accident?”

“I’m not going with you Vernon. Now sod off. I’m about to break my own record.”

“You can set that stupid record later! You haven’t left your room the entire day.”

“Yes and I don’t intend to until that pile of wombat shit gets back. Which could be any minute now, so _stop distracting me_.”

He’s talking about his roommate.

Whose name must not be—

“Mingyu?”

Wonwoo’s hair at the back of his nape stand up, and he almost snarls. “Who the fuck else.”

Vernon rolls his eyes. “You seriously need to grow up. Mingyu isn’t as bad as you make him out to be—”

“Don’t you dare side with the enemy now.

“Jesus Christ,” Vernon mutters under his breath.

Kim Mingyu.

Twenty-two, Business major, rich, friends with everyone, also _more_ than friends with half the student body because the other half isn’t up to his standards and last but not least, the only person on this campus that can make Wonwoo feel like throwing up by doing nothing but simply looking at him.

Which is a bit of a dilemma, since they’re roommates.

Which hasn’t always been the case. Heck, up until the start of this semester half a year ago, Wonwoo didn’t even know about Mingyu’s existence. He was happily rooming together with his best friend and he wasn’t this old, bitter person he is today.

But then Mingyu transferred to their school, and the administration staff decided it was okay to have him move in with Wonwoo and have Vernon move in with their dorm neighbor Seunkgwan since his own roommate dropped out.

Wonwoo was absolutely livid when he got the news, all but stormed into their office the second he heard of it, and demanded to know why they couldn’t just have Mingyu move in with Seungkwan, only to be slapped in the face with the information that both Seungkwan and Vernon had handed in a request for Vernon to move in with him.

Because see, his best friend had secretly started hooking up with Seungkwan behind his back.

Wonwoo was _betrayed_.

By his own best friend.

But he’s known Vernon his whole life, considers him his own brother, and he could never hold grudges when it comes to that guy, and the next logical thing to do was to do take out his frustration on Mingyu instead.

And boy did Wonwoo take out his frustration.

Because the second Mingyu walked into his dorm, all tall and handsome and smelling of rich Gucci cologne, opening his mouth to give Wonwoo a friendly smile and introduce himself, Wonwoo said

_“Don’t talk to me.”_

_Mingyu’s face fell and he slowly lowered his box of belongings. “What’s your problem?”_

_“You are.”_

_“I haven’t even introduced myself, dude.”_

_“You don’t need to. I know who you are and I hate you.”_

_Mingyu laughed incredulously, his brows ticking in irritation. “Are you high or something?”_

_“No, fuck off. Just don’t talk to me. Ever.”_

Mingyu stared at him like Wonwoo grew a second head before he muttered a curse under his breath, something about Wonwoo being crazy and how the hell he ended up here. He picked up his box and moved to his side of the room. “Nice to meet you, too. Asshole.”

Which is how their introduction went half a year ago, and ever since, their conversations have consisted of nothing but throwing insults at each other and avoiding the other’s presence as best as they could.

Not that that was a problem. Mingyu is almost out all the time. If he isn’t sitting in his classes, he’s either out drinking or hooking up with guys and girls god knows where. Wonwoo nearly ripped the guy’s dick off when he got back to their dorm one day back when they’d just started living together, only to find Mingyu balls deep inside a girl on _Wonwoo’s_ bed.

He made it clear that he would not hesitate do destroy all of Mingyu’s belongings if he ever dared to bring another one of his hookups back to their dorm, and the crazy glint in Wonwoo’s eyes as he threatened him must’ve been enough to scare Mingyu, because Wonwoo has never caught him in the act after that ever again.

But it’s not only Wonwoo who’s be the bad guy in this even if Vernon likes to make it look otherwise. His best friend doesn’t even know about half the shit Mingyu has done to Wonwoo. Small things, like accidentally breaking his favorite Playstation controller, smirking like an idiot when he apologized to Wonwoo and Wonwoo failed to hide his tears because the controller had been a present from his dad and it had been almost a year since the last time Wonwoo had seen his family so he’d just been very emotional, okay?

Or the time he played a prank of Wonwoo in the middle of the night, scaring him out of his sleep with a fucking red mask on his face that made him look like Satan, making Wonwoo burst out in tears from how much it had scared him.

Mingyu had done nothing but laugh at his misery, because he was a demon, Wonwoo was sure of it. 

Mingyu’s been talking shit about Wonwoo to others, too, saying he was impossible to live with, that he was a neat freak and calling him kind of hurtful names, which Wonwoo would never admit, but it still makes his chest feel tight whenever he remembers overhearing a conversation between Mingyu and the guy he always hangs out with, Yoon Jeonghan.

_“But why don’t you just move out? Find yourself a place in the city.”_

_“I would if my parents weren’t so adamant on making me experience the true college life. They took away all my credit cards and there’s no room in other dorms either. I check almost every day with the administration office. I’m stuck with that asshole.”_

_“He can’t be that bad, Gyu.”_

_“He is, trust me. I’ve never met a more unlikeable person than that douchebag in my life. He could fall off a cliff and I couldn’t care less.”_

If Wonwoo cried himself to sleep that night, well, no one needs to know.

Especially not Mingyu. Stupid asshole. As if Wonwoo would care if anything happened to him either.

Good riddance.

Almost everyone at their school knows that they have some sort of feud going on, but no one really knows why.

Not even Mingyu knows why, he just treats Wonwoo the way Wonwoo treats him, which is fair enough, but truth to be told, it gets tiring to be constantly angry and find new words to insult Mingyu with but he can’t get over himself and walk up to the guy to apologize.

They’ve been doing this for too long to suddenly just make up and be _nice_ to each other. Even the thought of smiling at Mingyu in a friendly way makes Wonwoo feel sick to his stomach.

So yeah, that’s Mingyu,and he will be back from whoever it is he has under him right now, so Wonwoo wants to enjoy his last few moments of freedom.

“I will tell your mom about the cookies.”

Wonwoo’s eyes widen at Vernon’s words, and his thumb presses the pause button, new record be damned. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“You know I’ve been waiting to tell her,” Vernon says, an evil smile tugging on his lips. “I just wanted you to give me a reason to spill the tea.”

“You’re supposed to be my best friend,” Wonwoo mutters, setting his Nintendo down. “How many more times are you going to betray me?”

Vernon rolls his eyes. “Stop being so dramatic and just move your ass to Jihyo’s dorm with me. It’s literally two minutes away.”

Wonwoo grits his teeth together, glaring daggers at his so-called best friend, and he just _knows_ that Vernon isn’t bluffing. He will actually tell his mom about the cookies, and Wonwoo can’t have that. Not when they’ve kept that secrets for almost seven years.

His mother still talks about her beloved carpet every Christmas dinner and Wonwoo always feels like a horrible son when he remembers the incident that involved him and Vernon getting high on space cookies one of their friends sold them at school when they were sixteen, how Wonwoo ended up vomiting all over her white carpet and how they blamed it on their family dog to get away with it.

(Wonwoo was high for almost two days and still wonders what the hell that guy had put in those cookies that had him so fucked up.)

He puts his Nintendo down with a huff and gets up to pull on some pants, walking over to the door and grabbing his keys. “Are you coming or what?”

Just in that moment, the door opens, making Wonwoo stumble back as Mingyu walks in.

He has this sleepy look in his eyes, lips red and puffy, hair all over the place.

He always looks like this when comes back from a hookup and Wonwoo thinks it shouldn’t irk him as much as it does.

He always wonders who he was with this time, a girl or a guy, someone he knows, and his mind wanders even further, and then he remembers that he shouldn’t care, and he wants to punch something. 

Preferably Mingyu.

Mingyu looks up at him, the calm expression on his face morphing into a scowl as he takes in Wonwoo’s attire which consists of baggy sweatpants and a worn out sweater that may be a size too big on him. “You look like shit.”

Wonwoo’s chest heats up. God, there’s so much he wants to say but he holds himself back, not having the energy for another fight with his stupid roommate. “And you smell like it.”

Mingyu steps closer, smelling of that dark musky cologne he always reeks of mixed with sweat and something more sweet and floral, probably the perfume of his partner from earlier. Wonwoo’s eyes catch the hickey on Mingyu’s collarbone, partially hidden behind the collar or his black shirt, and he suddenly just… deflates.

“Alright!” Vernon exclaims, sensing the tension growing between the two and skipping over to them to throw an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders. “We were just about to leave, weren’t we? Have a nice day, Mingyu.”

Mingyu stares at Wonwoo for a moment longer before he drags his gaze away and gives Vernon a friendly smile. Just like that, he’s back to his charming self everyone here knows him for. Except for Wonwoo, because he tends to bring out the worst of the guy. “You too, man.”

Wonwoo grits his teeth together and lets himself be dragged out of the room, making the mistake of looking over his shoulder before the door closes behind him, catching a glimpse of Mingyu pulling his shirt off and his tanned torso that has Wonwoo bite down on his tongue. Hard.

“I hate him so much. I really do, Vernon.”

Vernon sighs. “I know. You remind me and everyone else every day.”

“He’s just… He’s just—I can’t stand him. I really can’t.”

Vernon glances at him strangely, a look in his eyes that Wonwoo can’t read. “Uh-uh.”

Wonwoo sighs. “I really hope one of us can move out soon. I can’t live with him for another semester.”

“Don’t’ think about that for now, okay? This is going to be really fun!”

Wonwoo hums. “Sure.”

“You know you’re the best friend in the whole world, right?” Vernon squeezes his shoulders tightly, grinning at him brightly.

Wonwoo is about to snap at him, but then he sees the genuinely happy grin on his friend’s face, and his shoulders deflate a little, his lips pulling into a fond smile. “I know. But so are you.”

Vernon grins even wider and pulls Wonwoo out of the dorm, steering him in the direction of where Jihyo is staying.

And straight towards what Wonwoo will soon find out to be one of the biggest mistakes of his whole miserable life.

The dorm looks like every other one from the outside is what Wonwoo thinks as they wait in front of it.

He doesn’t really know Jihyo, only that she’s a year above them and that she’s considered one of the more popular girls of their school, her Instagram account having several thousand followers, which apparently is super important.

Not that Wonwoo cares.

He doesn’t even have an Instagram account.

They have to wait for several minutes and Wonwoo is about to turn to Vernon and tell him that they should leave since she’s probably out, but then the door opens, and Jihyo’s pretty face peeks out from the darkness of her room.

“Hi?” She says, looking at them with a bored look.

“Hey!” Vernon almost shouts, making both Jihyo and Wonwoo flinch. “We’re here for—“

“For a fortune telling session, yeah I know. Get in.” She steps aside with a sigh, and Wonwoo gingerly follows his best friend inside her dorm.

He’s never been in a girl’s dorm before, mainly because he’s, well, _gay_ , but also because he has no friends and never bothers to leave his room unless it’s for classes or to get shit faced at a party that provides free booze.

The room’s blinds are shut and thick curtains are covering the windows. There are blue and purple fairy lights hanging randomly from the ceiling, along with glow in the dark stars that are attached to it. There’s a round table close to the windows, strange cards and objects placed on top of it, a few candles burning next to them.

It smells like lavender in there and it makes Wonwoo wrinkle his nose. The scent is way too strong. The whole set-up is ridiculous to Wonwoo. Does this girl really think she's some sort of psychic?

He can’t believe people are actually buying into any of this.

“Sit down,” Jihyo orders, so they sit down on the chairs at the table, Jihyo doing the same on the other side. Her hair is pulled up in a mess ponytail, revealing her pierced ears and the messy jewellery she’s wearing. Wonwoo sees a bunch of stones and crystals. The whole room is covered in them, and there’s big triangle one of the table, too. Purple and translucent. It’s kind of pretty.

Jihyo kind of looks like a fairy in a way, big eyes and pink hair and rosy cheeks, but Wonwoo better keeps that thought to himself.

“I know I said on my Instagram that sessions today were free,” She begins, fixing some of the mess on her table. “But people have been coming over nonstop since the morning, and I’m honestly exhausted.”

_Boo-hoo,_ Wonwoo thinks. No one is forcing her to do this. It’s her fault she wants to be “famous” so bad, and by doing something as stupid and senseless as fortune telling, too.

“So?” Vernon asks, sounding mildly disappointed.

“I will only do palm readings for free,” She explains. “Everything else, you know, tarot cards, coffee reading, spirit communication… Twenty each.“

“Twenty!” Wonwoo exclaims, laughing quietly. “You’re crazy. Come on dude, we’re out of here—“

“We’ll do the palm reading!” Vernon interrupts. “Palm reading is fine.”

Jihyo is still glaring at Wonwoo but sighs and nods her head. “Alright. Who’s going first?”

“Me!” Vernon quickly answers, smiling brightly. If he wasn’t Wonwoo’s best friend, Wonwoo would probably be embarrassed, but he’s seen Vernon walk home naked for a dare before, so this isn’t really anything.

Jihyo nods and puts out her hand to take Vernon’s own. “Give me your dominant hand.”

Vernon places his right hand in hers. She turns it around a few times, the gems on her rings catching the colorful lights of the room as she runs them over Vernon’s knuckles for a moment before turning his hand around so his palm is facing up. She starts by tracing the lines on his palm, humming under her breath.

“Do you need to know anything about me first?” Vernon asks.

“No,” Jihyo dryly says, exasperated.

Wonwoo wants to laugh at how ridiculous all of this is. He can’t believe people believe in this crap, let alone rob other people’s money by pretending to be able to see the future.

“You have a typical air hand. See.” She traces the shape of Vernon’s palm with her delicate fingers. Wonwoo rolls his eyes. “Your palm has a rectangular shape. Very protruding knuckles, too. It usually means you’re a very curious person, very eager to learn. You tend to worry too much about things though and you don’t like burdening others with your problems. You’re actually great at communication but since you keep bottling everything up, it leads to conflicts in your relationships.”

Wonwoo looks up at this. That actually sounds a lot like Vernon. He rolls his eyes again. Jihyo might know Vernon from before for all he knows, those aren’t exactly secrets to the world.

Vernon is nodding his head so fast Wonwoo worries he’s going to give himself whiplash, and he watches Jihyo speak in childlike fascination.

“This is your heart line,” Jihyo says next, tracing the top line on Vernon’s palm. “I can tell that you fall in love very easily and very fast, is that true?”

Wonwoo snorts and Vernon blushes. “Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Jihyo hums and tilts her head. “But you’re in a relationship right now. You’re content with that person. You’re good at expressing your love for that person.”

Vernon’s eyes soften. He’s thinking about Seungkwan, he always gets that look on his face when his boyfriend is mentioned. “Yeah, that’s true.”

Jihyo smiles for the first time. “You will be together for a long time, trust me.” She touches another part of Vernon’s palm, tracing the middle line on his hand. “This is your head line. Again, I can tell you’re a very enthusiastic and adventurous person. It goes downward, which means you’re very creative and have artistic talent.”

Wonwoo begins to feel mildly uncomfortable. Everything she’s said so far are true. Vernon is majoring in fine arts. When they were younger, he’d always come up with the craziest story ideas they could play out. Wonwoo doesn’t know anyone that’s as creative as Vernon.

But again. Vernon said Jihyo and him had shared a class before. She might simply know these things about Vernon. Nothing about this is impressive.

“Let’s move on to your life line,” She mumbles, trying the middle line running to the bottom of Vernon’s palm. “You get easily tired, don’t you?”

Vernon’s eyes widen at this. “Uh, yeah. I have low iron levels, so.”

“Mhm. Knew it,” Jihyo says and Wonwoo snorts, which makes her shoot a glare in his direction. “You will meet the love of your life at twenty—When did you meet your partner?”

“When I was twenty,” Vernon shyly says.

“You’re going to be with them forever,” Jihyo says. “And, if you want to know, you will have two children.”

Vernon splutters at that. “What? Seriously?”

“Yes, but… you will go through suffering. Both of you. You might break up at one point.”

Wonwoo hears Vernon suck in a breath and he immediately gets concerned. Vernon loves Seungkwan more than anything. Who is this person to come and tell him that he’s going to break up with his boyfriend?

“Oh come on!” Wonwoo throws his hands in the air. He’s had enough of her bullshit. “Are you seriously believing what she’s saying?”

“Wonwoo—“

“Jeon Wonwoo. Biochem major, right? What’s your problem?” Jihyo asks him, letting go of Vernon’s hand. “Why did you come here if you think I’m a liar?”

“I came here for my best friend but all I see is a money-greedy bitch—“

“Won! Stop it, dude.”

“What did you call me?” Jihyo asks, her voice calm, her eyes glinting dangerously.

“I called you a money-greedy bitch who takes advantage of desperate people. Yeah. Cause that’s what you are. Acting like Sabrina the witch here, come on. How the fuck would you know if he’s going to break up with his boyfriend? Fuck off, seriously.”

Jihyo stares at him for another moment, before chuckling quietly. “So you think I’m a swindler. You think I don’t know what I’m doing. I can prove you wrong, if you want.”

“ _Please_ do, oh my god.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes.

Jihyo shakes her head. “Don’t come running to me once it’s done, though. I won’t help you.”

“You gonna do something? I don’t have all day.”

Jihyo smiles. And okay. _That_ Wonwoo is maybe kind of scared of. Her smile is so _dark_. She closes her eyes, and mutters something under her breath, before opening them again and basically staring right into Wonwoo’s soul.

“Hey,” Vernon nervously stutters. “You’re not, like, putting a curse on him, are you? Look, he doesn’t mean it. He’s my best friend, he’s actually a pretty decent person, he just has no filter and his brain is… well, _weird_ but I’m sure he didn’t mean to call you a bitch—“

“It’s already done,” Jihyo says, shrugging her shoulders. “No turning back now.”

“Huh? What’s done?” Vernon anxiously asks.

“The curse.”

It’s silent for a moment, before Wonwoo starts laughing. “ _The curse_ ,” He mimics her. “Now you just sound pathetic.”

Jihyo sighs. “I think you guys should leave. And you, dickhead, don’t say I didn’t warn you. You’re lucky I didn’t do anything worse to you.”

“You can stop with the act, sweetheart. I don’t buy into your bullshit.” He pushes his chair back and leaves, an anxious Vernon following close behind. “Fucking hell. Did you hear her? _You’re lucky I didn’t do anything worse to you._ What is this? Fucking Harry Potter? Get outta here.”

“Won! Are you sure you’re okay? You don’t feel anything weird?”

“Of course not. I’m completely—“ There’s a sudden, sharp pain at the back of his head. Like a needle is being stabbed into his skull. He sucks in a breath, his hand shooting up to hold the spot. He’s had those pains before, years ago, back when he used to get migraines on a daily basis. “Fine,” He mutters through the pain. It lasts for a few seconds and vanishes completely.

“What is it?” Vernon asks, stopping him. “Are you okay?”

Wonwoo nods his head but feels a numbing sensation inside his head. Like a pressure behind his eyes. “It’s just migraines, don’t worry.”

Vernon frowns. “Wait, I thought you didn’t get them anymore?”

Wonwoo forces a smile. “I probably just didn’t drink enough water today. Let’s go. I’m tired.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Vernon asks once they arrive at their dorms. “Please don’t lie to me. Jihyo kind of freaked me out back there. I’ve heard weird stuff about her and the things she does to people, you know?”

“And you’re only telling me this now?” Wonwoo asks, but smiles when Vernon looks even more concerned. “Dude, I’m peachy. None of that is real, okay? She’s just out for people’s money.”

Vernon finally gives in and nods. “Okay, but tell me if anything strange happens.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes and goes inside, ignoring his best friend’s protests. He’s rubbing at his temples, hoping to get rid of the pressure.

When he looks up, he finds Mingyu lying on his bed, his laptop on his lap, probably Netflix on.

The sight of his roommate should make his headache worse, but he finds that the pain is ebbing away just as fast as it came when Mingyu looks up and their eyes lock. 

“Why’re you staring at me, four-eyes?”

“I’m just always taken aback by how ugly you are,” Wonwoo responds.

“You should consider yourself lucky to be my roommate, you know,” Mingyu mutters are Wonwoo starts to get ready for bed. “Some of my good looks might rub off on you. Maybe that way you’ll finally get laid, huh?”

“Fuck you, Mingyu.”

“Yeah, you wish,” Mingyu mumbles from his side of the room. “I wouldn’t even touch you with gloves on.”

He knows that Mingyu probably doesn’t mean those things. Wonwoo doesn’t mean it when he calls Mingyu ugly. He has eyes, even if they suck and don’t do their job so he has to rely on glasses.

Mingyu is stupidly attractive.

Either way, the things Mingyu sometimes says to him, they _hurt_.

And Wonwoo hates it. He’s not in high school anymore where he cried himself to sleep almost every night because of the hurtful things his bullies were throwing at him every day. He grew a shell, doesn’t care what people think of him.

Or at least that’s what he thought, because for some reason, Mingyu still gets to him.

Wonwoo is so tired of this, but he knows he’s the one who started it, so he should probably also be the one to finish it.

But there’s this thing called pride.

Yeah, Wonwoo’s is way too big for that.

The next morning he wakes up early. He doesn’t have morning classes on Thursdays so he always sleeps in, but it’s barely seven in the morning when he blinks his eyes open, and he’s confused as to what rose him from sleep so early today.

He gets his answer as soon as he lifts his head from his pillow.

His head feels like it’s going to explode.

Wonwoo groans and falls back on his bed, hands shooting up to clutch both sides of his head.

_What the fuck?_

The pain is almost unbearable, it’s almost like his brain is under too much pressure, pulsing against the insides of his skull, trying to crack open the bone to let out some of the tension.

His eyes feel like they’re about to pop out of his head, that’s how much everything hurts.

He used to get pretty intense migraines back in his freshman year of college, but he got it somewhat under control with pain killers and some vitamin combinations and one day, he just stopped getting them.

Maybe it’s because so much time has passed since his last one, but Jesus, Wonwoo doesn’t remember them to be this painful.

He honestly feels like dying.

Wonwoo gets up on shaky legs, unable to swallow down a pained whimper as he stands because his head seems to weigh a ton and he feels like passing out from the throbbing pain inside his skull. He walks over to the bathroom, searching for painkiller with shaky hands.

It takes him a while to find any because Mingyu always uses them for his hangovers and never puts them back in their place. By the time he spots the box, his eyes are filled with tears.

What the hell is going on? He’s never cried because of something as stupid as a headache before, but it hurts so fucking back, he doesn’t really care if he looks pathetic or not.

He swallows down the pill dry and just sits down on the cold bathroom floor, holding his head in his hands, taking deep breaths and waiting for the pill to work.

He remains in this position for nearly half an hour, the pain not subsiding the tiniest bit, and he’s about to just ram his head into the ground to get rid of it when the door opens and a sweaty Mingyu walks inside, coming back from his morning run.

He’s still panting softly, his hair spiked from the sweat, and furrows his eyebrows when he spots Wonwoo sitting on the bathroom floor dressed in nothing but his underwear.

“What are you doing?”

Wonwoo is about to snap at him, not able to deal with him when he’s in so much pain, only to realize that the pain is—

It’s gone.

He lifts his head, breathing in deeply in relief. The painkiller must’ve finally kicked in. It’s still there, but it’s numbed, much more bearable than before. Now it just feels like the migraines he used to get back in the days, nothing he can’t handle.

But that before? No thanks. Never again. For a second Wonwoo honestly thought he was going to die, what the fuck.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu asks, cautiously stepping closer, and huh, is that… _concern_ in Mingyu’s voice?

Wonwoo cracks open his eyes and looks at his roommate, swallowing at the sight of his shirt clinging to his toned body. He can count Mingyu’s abs through his shirt. “Careful with that tone, Kim. I might get the impression that you actually care.”

Mingyu scowls immediately. “Yeah, you wish. I was just wondering if you finally lost it for real. Would be a valid reason to get a new roommate, you know?”

Wonwoo gets up from the floor, wincing at the mild in pain in his temples, and places the painkillers back in the cabinet. Mingyu follows his movements carefully.

“Are you, uh. You in pain or something?” He clears his throat, looking away awkwardly when Wonwoo looks up at him.

“I’m okay.”

He walks past Mingyu, his knees feeling a bit weak when he catches a whiff of his musky scent, feels the intense heat radiating off him.

“Put on a shirt, will you? I don’t wanna feel sick this early in the morning,” Mingyu mutters behind him.

_Stab_.

Wonwoo winces at Mingyu’s words. Is he usually this hurtful towards the boy, too? 

Wonwoo doesn’t… he doesn’t think he is. Or is he?

And if he is, does it hurt Mingyu as much as it hurts Wonwoo?

“You know, you really should learn when to shut your mouth, Kim,” He bitterly says, turning his back towards him roommate as he rummages through his closet.

Mingyu snorts behind him. “That’s rich coming from you, Jeon.”

Yeah.

Wonwoo’s tired of this.

 

His headache is… okay for the next few hours. Mingyu and him both quietly work on their laptops, earbuds in, ignoring each other’s existence, until Wonwoo has to get ready for his class. He quietly collects his stuff and remembers to pack some painkillers, just in case, and then leaves.

The pain—

Intensifies.

Almost immediately. 

By the time Wonwoo arrives at the lecture hall, the pain is almost as severe as it was when he woke up this morning.

Wonwoo finds a seat at the back of the room and sits down shakily, immediately swallowing another painkiller, fighting the urge to throw up from how bad the headache is. He’s sweating from how hard he’s trying to hold himself together when all he wants to do it crack his head open to make the pain stop.

He makes it through twenty minutes of the class before he collects his things and rushes out of the room, tears gathering in his eyes the moment he’s out of the lecture hall.

Mingyu doesn’t have any classes on Thursdays so he can’t even go back to his own room and sleep the headache off in peace but he doesn’t have another choice. He doesn’t want to worry Vernon for no reason, either.

His roommate looks up when he walks in and gives him a confused look.

“Don’t you have a class?”

Wonwoo drops his stuff by the door and walks over to his bed, sitting down and clutching at his head.

He hears some shuffling on the other side. “Dude—”

“Leave me alone.”

“Okay but you look like you’re going to pass out.”

Wonwoo takes a few deep breaths and almost cries in relief when he feels the pain ebbing away, slowly but surely. He blinks his eyes open and looks at Mingyu, who is now sitting on the edge of his bed, too, failing to hide the concern in his eyes in time. He must’ve hit his head or something, because this is the same person that said he wouldn’t care if Wonwoo possibly died.

“Migraines,” Wonwoo explains.

Mingyu furrows his eyebrows. “You get migraines?”

“I used to,” Wonwoo feels weird having a civil conversation with Mingyu. Can’t even the last time they talked without the end-goal being to either hurt or annoy the hell out of each other. “But I think I’m getting them again.”

Mingyu stares at him for another moment, looks like he’s going to say something, but ends up just nodding his head before going back to working on his laptop.

Wonwoo considers going back to the lecture but his headache is still there, even if much more bearable, and he’s not really interested in that course anyway. He’s never missed any classes so far, and he’s doing good in terms of grades, so one day off won’t hurt.

He decides to take a nap, and when he wakes up a few hours later, Mingyu is still typing on his laptop, but the room is significantly darker.

Mingyu had shut the blinds.

He never does that. Usually even gets mad at Wonwoo for keeping their room always so dark, asking if he’s a vampire because he seems to dislike daylight so much.

Everyone knows that darkness helps with migraines.

Wonwoo is probably just reading too much into it, so he shrugs it off, and goes back to sleep. 

The next few days go by in a similar manner.

The headaches come and go sporadically, and they always vary in severity. Sometimes they’re so bad Wonwoo starts crying, which luckily hasn’t happened when anyone was around to witness it, especially Mingyu, who wouldn’t ever let him live it down if he saw him in that state.

Vernon’s been urging him to go to the doctor because headaches like that can’t be normal, but Wonwoo was in and out of several doctor’s offices back when his migraines started, to check if there was something more severe going on inside his head but the doctors couldn’t find anything, no matter how many scans and tests they took.

Wonwoo doesn’t see the point in going through all of that again only to be given the same diagnosis.

They’re migraines, and that’s it.

At least that’s what he tells himself, until one faithful Saturday night, the week after Wonwoo and Vernon visited crazy Jihyo.

Mingyu is currently getting ready for some sort of party that’s going on in a town further away, and Vernon went on a trip with Seungkwan for the weekend, which leaves Wonwoo to spend his night in alone.

And no signs of migraines.

It’s perfect.

He’s going to do nothing but play Fortnite. All. Night. Long.

“You staying in?” Mingyu asks, walking out of the bathroom, dressed in black from head to toe except for his white Gucci sneakers and the golden Rolex hugging his wrist. Did Wonwoo mention Mingyu’s family being rich? Well, they are. Which leaves Wonwoo wondering each day why on earth they would have their son stay in a crappy dorm when they could easily afford to buy him a high-end apartment in the middle of the city.

He looks way too hot, and Wonwoo finds himself blushing, having to avert his gaze before Mingyu can see.

“Why do you care?”

Mingyu sighs. “Why do I even bother asking. You’re not capable of giving normal answers, are you?”

“Just leave so I can be in peace. You’re one of the main reasons for my migraines, you know?”

Mingyu scoffs and walks to his desk to grab his wallet and keys. “Don’t wait up for me, babe.”

“Don’t bother coming back!” Wonwoo shouts after him, flinching when Mingyu slams the door shut with too much force.

Wonwoo sighs happily and leans back, getting ready to play when there’s that sharp pain in the back of his head again.

It’s like smoke, the way the pain spreads.

“Well, fuck,” He mutters.

He was hoping the pain wouldn’t be as bad tonight, so he could relax a little, but it gets gradually worse, worse than it’s ever been so far, and by the time the it’s Midnight, Wonwoo is curled up on his mattress, sobbing to himself after having taken three painkillers that have done absolutely nothing.

The pain is absolutely relentless.

Though it stops worsening at one point, it just remains as painful as it is, making his skull throb and his eyes burn and his temples pulse. He’s sick to his stomach and his vision is blurring, not only from the tears but also from how intense the pain is.

He thinks he can endure it, if only he’d manage to fall asleep the pain would stop, but he can’t. It’s too much. It hurts too much.

This isn’t normal. No migraines can be this bad, it just can’t. Wonwoo feels as if he’s about to die any second.

He knows he shouldn’t, hell, he’d actually rather die than ruin Vernon’s weekend with Seungkwan, but he’s so scared and the pain is too much, so he ends up calling his best friend, who almost starts crying on the phone when he hears Wonwoo’s pained sobs.

“Wonwoo! Please calm down. You’ll be okay. Call an ambulance—“

“I can’t call an ambulance o-over some headache, Vernon.”

“No, fuck that! If it has you crying, _you_ , then it’s not just a headache. Fuck, Wonwoo please, I’m going to lose my mind. I’m coming back, just, uh, give me four hours—“

“No!” Wonwoo sobs. “No please, Vernon, no. I—I just called you because I have no one else to talk to and I’m scared b-but I’ll be fine. I just have to… have to sleep it off.” 

Vernon curses again and Wonwoo can hear Seungkwan’s concerned voice asking what’s going on in the back. “Dude, please, go to the hospital, tell Mingyu to take you to there!”

“H-He’s not here.”

“Where the fuck is he?!”

“Party. I-I think.”

“Fuck!” Vernon swears some more on the other end. “Wait a second.” And then he hangs up, and Wonwoo whimpers, dropping his phone to clutch at his head again.

A few minutes later his phone rings again but Wonwoo can’t bring himself to pick it up. He just sits on his bed, tugging on his hair, hoping the pain will overpower the one inside his head, but there’s no use. 

Maybe he is actually dying.

Fuck. Fuck, he’s not ready to die. 

His phone rings again and Wonwoo takes a glance, sees a few missed calls and some messages from Vernon and then, Mingyu. He ignores them, and closes his eyes again, digging his knuckles into his temples in a pathetic attempt to squeeze the pain away. 

Wonwoo doesn’t know how long he sits there, whimpering and crying to himself, the pain so intense he’s starting to feel numb from it. 

He barely notices the door swinging open, the relieved sigh, the rushed footsteps, not until he hears his name being called.

“Jeon, what the actual fuck is going on? Why did Vernon call me and yell at me to get back here? I was at a party—”

Wonwoo slowly lifts his head and sees Mingyu crouching in front of him, still looking as handsome as he looked when he left hours ago. His cheeks are a bit flushed, and he’s panting, like he _ran_ here.  

Mingyu sucks in a breath once he takes in Wownoo’s state. His eyes frantically run over his flushed face, the tears on his cheeks, his pained eyes and then over his whole body, like he’s looking for an injury.

Wonwoo is about to answer when he notices how the pain is starting to ebb away. Like someone opened a window to let the smoke out. He gasps and lurches forward, Mingyu catching him by gripping his shoulders. Wonwoo starts to cry again, not caring anymore at this point, because he’s basically been through hours of torture and suddenly the pain is just gone and he’s nothing but exhausted.

“Woah, dude,” Mingyu mutters. “Hey, what’s going on? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?”

Wonwoo sniffles pathetically. Mingyu’s presence feels cooling on his burning skin, his throbbing head calming down the more he leans into the boy. “M-My head.”

“What is it? You’re scaring me.” Mingyu suddenly cradles Wonwoo’s face and _fuck,_ all the remaining pain rushes out of Wonwoo’s head with the simple touch. He whimpers and leans into his touch. 

“I don’t know… I don’t know what’s going on.” 

“Did you take something?” Mingyu asks. “Are you high? Hey Jeon, come on, look at me.” He gently pats Wonwoo’s cheeks until Wonwoo’s focuses on his face.

“I’m not high you idiot,” He mutters tiredly. “My head’s just killing me.” 

Mingyu blinks at him for a moment, his face illuminated from the lights outside but otherwise bathed in shadows. “Is that why I left that cute guy at the party and drove all the way here and ran all across campus? Because you… had a headache?” 

Wonwoo starts to come to himself again and he realizes how close they are, how needy he’s being, pushing his cheek into Mingyu’s large palm, clutching his arms. He sniffles and pulls away, a frown appearing on his face. “I didn’t call you here. I don’t fucking need you. You can go back for all I care.”

“You were _crying_ just a second ago.”

“Fuck off if you’re going to make fun of me for it.” 

“I wasn’t going to, but maybe I should, since you can’t even say thank you.” Mingyu scowls at him, running a hand through his hair, seemingly not caring if it gets messed up or not. “Thanks for ruining my night, asshole.”

He pulls away from Wonwoo, who panics and instinctively reaches out, only to stop once he realizes what he’s doing.

He’s being stupid. Mingyu’s presence has no correlation with Wonwoo’s headache. It was just a coincidence that it stopped once the other boy arrived. 

Wonwoo bites his lip and watches his roommate walk away and disappear inside their bathroom, closing the door with more force than necessary. It makes Wonwoo flinch. 

He feels bad because Mingyu obviously rushed here, thinking Wonwoo was dying or something, only to find nothing wrong with him. The fact that he actually _did_ leave the party just to check up on Wonwoo is more than Wonwoo would’ve ever expected from his roommate. 

He’s about to pick up his phone and tell Vernon that he’s fine, that there’s nothing to worry about, when the pain comes back. 

Not as bad as before but it’s _there_ and it scares Wonwoo so much he jumps to his feet and holds his head. “Please stop. Please stop,” He whispers, the dull ache making him whine in frustration. 

When Mingyu emerges from the bathroom a moment later, looking annoyed and exhausted, he finds Wonwoo sitting on the floor with his head between his knees, rocking himself like a baby.

“Jeon? Dude what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you need me to take you to a hospital?” 

Wonwoo looks up at him with teary eyes. “C-Can you…”

“Can I what?”

“Come here?” Wonwoo asks, embarrassed about being so weak in front of the only person on this planet he resents more than anything. But he can’t deal with this any longer. It’s only been days but he can’t handle the pain any longer. “Please?”

Mingyu stares at him for a moment before letting out a sigh and approaching him. “I’m here. Now what?”

Wonwoo reaches his hand out, gripping Mingyu’s wrist and pulling him down. “I just… want to see something.”

Mingyu almost loses his balance but manages to sit down in front of Wonwoo without falling, cursing under his breath. “It’s two in the fucking morning. What the fuck. You sure you’re not high?” 

Wonwoo gulps and takes Mingyu’s hand, guiding it to his cheek, and closes his eyes in relief because the pain ebbs away instantly. Again. 

“Uhm.” Mingyu clears his throat and when Wonwoo blinks his eyes open, he finds that his roommate looks slightly flushed. “What are you doing, dude?”

“I don’t know,” Wonwoo truthfully says. “My head’s killing me but you— it stops when you’re here.”

Mingyu blinks at him like he just spoke another language before letting out a dry laugh. “Alright. Sure.”

“I’m being serious.”

“Uh-uh.”

“Fuck off.”

“Okay.” Mingyu moves to stand up but Wonwoo gasps and grips his arm, keeping him close, and Mingyu frowns at him in confusion because the panic Wonwoo feels makes him tear up.

That’s how scared he is of the pain coming back. 

“Wait, Jeon. You’re serious?”

Wonwoo gulps and nods his head. “I don’t know what’s going on either.”

“You should go to a hospital. You honestly look like shit. More than usual.” 

“No hospital. My mom will just worry, and we can’t pay the bills.” 

Mingyu’s eyebrows twitch at that. Someone like him could never relate. “You know, if you want to touch me so bad you could’ve just asked. No need to come up with stupid shit like this.” 

“Seriously, fuck you, Mingyu,” Wonwoo mutters. “I never asked for this.”

“Neither did I.” Mingyu shakes his head. “I think you’re high. I think you’re having a bad trip or something.”

“I’m not—“ Wonwoo pauses before he can start yelling. That’s how riled up Mingyu gets him. “I’m not high, okay? I’m _not_.”   

“Alright, so what? Am I supposed to keep touching you? That’s just ridiculous. I’m tired and I want to go to bed. I could’ve gotten laid tonight and instead I’m here sitting on our dirty floor touching _you_.”

Wonwoo looks away, feeling Mingyu’s words like stabs in his chest. Mingyu said the words like Wonwoo was something nasty, like the mere thought of touching was repulsive. 

Wonwoo nudges Mingyu’s hand away, the sudden lump in his throat blocking his airway. 

“I’m sure you’ll survive one day without sex,” Wonwoo mutters under his breath. “But I’m sorry for ruining your night.” He’s about to get up and go back to bed when Mingyu curses and reaches for him, holding him back.

Mingyu's face falls when he sees the hurt in Wonwoo's eyes. “I shouldn’t have said that,” Mingyu mutters. “I’m sorry, Wonwoo—“ 

“Fuck you.” He swats Mingyu’s hands away. “You’ve never bothered to apologize before. Don’t start now.”

Mingyu starts frowning. “What do you mean?”

“I mean this isn’t the first time you’re being a complete asshole for no reason!”

“Are you serious? _You’re_ the one who started this! You acted like I— fucking killed your puppy or something the second I walked inside this goddamn dorm. You’ve been making my life a living hell every day for the past six months! You can’t expect me not to treat you the same. Don’t act like I’m the bad guy here.” 

“Yeah but I never— I never say shit like that to you. You don’t realize how hurtful—” Wonwoo stops himself, biting down on his lip when he feels another wave of tears coming.  

Mingyu looks beyond confused and his face falls at the sight of his roommate crying in front of him. “What—”

“Just go back to your stupid—“ The sudden sharp pain in the back of his head makes Wonwoo’s breath falter and his hand shoots up immediately. “Shit.” 

“Come here,” Mingyu mutters, ignoring Wonwoo’s protests and pulling him to his feet to guide him to Wonwoo’s bed. “You should sleep. You’ll probably feel better tomorrow.”  

“Don’t leave,” Wonwoo says, blushing furiously when Mingyu’s head snaps up at his words.

"What?”

“Just… please. For tonight. I’ll go get it checked out tomorrow b-but, just…” 

Mingyu stares at him for a few tense seconds, and maybe the haze of the pain is making Wonwoo delusional, but he thinks his roommate _blushes_ , the tips of his ears turning red.

“Okay,” Mingyu quietly says. He gets up to change into a pair of sweatpants and a soft looking shirt before approaching Wonwoo’s bed again, looking smaller than he ever has. Gone is the hot son of a rich CEO that everyone at this stupid school would drop to their knees for in an instant. 

This is strangely like the first time Wonwoo saw Mingyu when he walked into the dorm, a friendly look on his face, a little nervous since it was his first day, before Wonwoo decided to be a complete asshole for no reason and extinguish any chances of them becoming friends.

“You’re going to have to move if you want us both to fit,” Mingyu mumbles quietly. “I’m a big boy.”  


Wonwoo can’t help the way his lips tug into a soft smile, and Mingyu fails to hide his own grin, shy and sleepy, and Wonwoo is pretty sure this is all just a dream. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo being somewhat civil, _smiling_ at each other. 

Sounds fake. 

Wonwoo shuffles over until he’s almost pressed against the wall and lifts the sheets so Mingyu can slip in next to him. It’s so weird, all of this, but his mind is pleasantly numb, no traces of any pain whatsoever, and Wonwoo is just about ready to do anything for it to stay that way. 

His heart is racing with Mingyu so close like this, still smelling a little of booze and smoke but otherwise just very Mingyu, his familiar cologne and body wash that Wonwoo has gotten so used to over the past few months. 

“You good?” Mingyu whispers after turning off the light on Wonwoo’s nightstand.

Wonwoo nods before he remembers that Mingyu can’t see him. “Yeah. You?” 

“Mhm,” Mingyu hums, shifting next to Wonwoo, who holds back an embarrassing sound when their legs brush, like a prepubescent teenager, and this is _Mingyu_ for god’s sake. Wonwoo doesn’t like this person. He hates him, even. There’s no reason for him to freak out like this. “I would feel better if I could hold something though.”  


Wonwoo knows that. Mingyu always sleeps holding a pillow in his arms, and if not that, he’s probably spooning a pretty girl or hot guy after having sex with them. “You want a pillow?”

“Nah. Can I hold _you_?”  


Wonwoo’s heart almost jumps out of his chest. 

Tomorrow, he will blame it one the pain.  

But he takes a shaky breath and mumbles a quiet “Okay”, shifting to lie on his side when he feels Mingyu move next to him and then he feels the other boy press up against him. His broad chest aligning with Wonwoo’s back, warm and secure, and Wonwoo shudders a bit, his stomach tingling nervously as he tries not to press back into Mingyu’s warmth.

The boy casually slings his arm around Wonwoo’s waist, just keeping him there, like this isn’t a big deal, like they didn’t just go from constantly being at each other’s throats to cuddling together in a bed. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

“No headache?”

“No.” 

“Okay.”

“This doesn’t change anything,” Wonwoo whispers, swallowing thickly. God… Mingyu feels so good against him. Wonwoo wants to cry a little because he shouldn’t feel like this. He hates Mingyu. He hates him a lot. 

“I know,” Mingyu whispers, his breath hitting the sensitive skin on Wonwoo’s nape. “I’m just doing this so you’ll owe me in the future. I still can’t stand you, Jeon.”

Wonwoo sighs and closes his eyes, remembering how exhausted he actually is. “Me neither, Kim.”

He feels Mingyu shift behind him, almost like he’s moving closer, and his arm tightens around Wonwoo’s waist for a second before relaxing again."But I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I was an asshole."

If Mingyu can hear Wonwoo’s quiet sniffles, he’ll hopefully think it’s from the pain in his head.

That’s what Wonwoo tells himself, too, because anything else would just be ridiculous. 

 

  

 

He’s not surprised to find Mingyu gone the next morning, neither is he surprised by his headache that’s decided to come back.

Wonwoo groans and presses his head into the mattress, hating the fact that his day is starting like this. The pain just keeps on growing and Wonwoo craves nothing more but the soothing feeling of last night when Mingyu was pressed up all against him. 

He manages to drag himself out of bed slowly and as soon as he stands, the pain intensifies by tenfold, and his knees buckle under him. Wonwoo curses and digs his forehead into the ground, hoping that maybe he’ll just pass out so he doesn’t have to deal with the pain any longer, when the door opens. 

He hears Mingyu curse and rush towards him, helping him up into a sitting position. Wonwoo blearily blinks his eyes open, looking at Mingyu’s concerned and sweaty face. He must’ve been on his morning run again. “Why do I keep finding you on the floor, huh?”  


“Hurts,” Wonwoo manages to mutter out. “Don’t leave me anymore, fucking hell—“

 “What do you want me to do?” Mingyu asks, sounding frustrated. His eyes flicker over Wonwoo’s face in concern and it’s all too much, the pain, Mingyu panting in front of him, looking so hot and cute and Wonwoo wants to die, okay— “You’re telling me my presence makes the pain go away? That’s just insane, Wonwoo, what the hell?”

There’s a sound coming from their door, and it’s only then that Wonwoo realizes that Mingyu left it open in his hast to get to Wonwoo. 

He doesn’t expect Jihyo to stand there, a curious expression on her face as she peers inside their room. She’s all dressed up, her pink hair up in two space buns and she’s wearing a short purple skirt with black stockings and platform boots, looking like she’s ready to attend a party, but Wonwoo guesses that’s just how she always looks. 

She takes in the whole scene for a moment before smiling a little. She looks strangely pleased. Wonwoo glares at her. “How’s your head, dear?” She asks, and Wonwoo is sure he goes as pale as a ghost. 

“You—“ He starts, his breathing a little shallow at this point. “What the fuck?!” 

“I warned you, didn’t I?” She tilts her head, crossing her arms in front of her chest. 

Wonwoo grits his teeth together. “No way. No way you did this to me.”

“You tell me.” She grins even more, shrugging her shoulders in a way that would be cute if she wasn’t the person that— that seemingly put a fucking _curse_ on Wonwoo.

“What’s going on?” Mingyu asks, looking adorably confused, his hands still on Wonwoo’s shoulders. 

“Make it stop,” Wonwoo spits out. “This isn’t funny. Make it fucking stop or I’ll—“ He moves to get up and maybe attack her but Mingyu firmly holds him back, looking worried and mildly weirded out by all of this. 

“Oh I would, if I could,” She says, raising an eyebrow at him. “But you’re the only person that can make it stop.”

Wonwoo falls back on his ass, breathing heavily. “What do I do, then? This has been going on for over a week and nothing helps except for—“ His gaze settles on Mingyu, his heart dropping to the pit of his stomach as he stares into his roommate’s confused eyes. 

 “Oh?” Jihyo raises a perfect eyebrow. “Seems like you already know the answer, honey.”

“I don’t! I don’t know how to stop it!” 

“I’ll give you a hint,” She sighs and rolls her eyes. “Stop lying to yourself. That will lift the curse.” 

“Stop lying to myself? About _what_?” 

“Aw, where’s the fun in me telling you?” She pouts. “Good luck sweetie! See you around Mingyu.” She blows him a kiss and with that skips out of the room, leaving a perplexed Mingyu and fuming Wonwoo behind.

“What in the actual fuck is going on?” Mingyu asks after turning back to look at him. “Wonwoo?”  


Wonwoo sighs and closes his eyes, deciding to just tell Mingyu what happened the week before since for some reason, Mingyu seems to be the only thing that keeps the pain away. 

Mingyu is looking at him like he’s batshit crazy by the end of it. “So, wait. You’re telling me Jihyo put a curse on you, which is giving you these headaches, and you don’t know how to get rid of it, but my presence or, uhm, my _touch_ , makes it stop?”  

Wonwoo pulls a pained face because it does sound impossible. “I know it sounds crazy, Kim, I’m not making this up—“  


“So we have to figure out how to get rid of it,” Mingyu says, shrugging his shoulders. “She said something about you having to stop lying to yourself. So what are you lying to yourself about?”

“Huh?” Wonwoo raises his eyebrows at him. “Wait— you _believe_ me?”

“Sure, I mean. I’ve heard stuff about Jihyo before. And I kind of, uhm…” Mingyu laughs awkwardly, getting that dopey look on his face that makes Wonwoo’s insides churn uncomfortably. 

“Oh my god!” He hisses when he understands what Mingyu is saying. “You slept with her. I don’t even know why I’m surprised. You’re disgusting.”

“What? Why? She’s cute—“

“She cursed me!” 

“I didn’t know that!”  


“Whatever.” Wonwoo crosses his arms in front of his chest. 

Mingyu scoffs at him. “Why are you so angry? It’s none of your business who I fuck, Wonwoo.”

It makes Wonwoo flinch, which doesn’t go unnoticed by Mingyu, because his eyes soften the tiniest bit. “Right. I don’t care. Couldn’t keep up with it, anyway, could I? It would probably be easier to see who you _haven’t_ slept with at this school.”  

The soft look in the boy’s eyes is gone as quickly as it came. “You think you know me so well, don’t you, Jeon?” 

“I don’t just think so. I do know you. Everyone does.”

Mingyu smiles but it looks so wrong, so fake, and Wonwoo hates causing that look on his face but it’s the only way he knows to talk to Mingyu. “Let’s just figure this shit out so I don’t have to be close to you anymore.” 

“You don’t have to do anything. Since you hate me so fucking much, why not just let me suffer, huh?”

“Because I’m not a complete asshole, unlike you.”  


“Fuck you.”

“You wish.” 

The curse, or whatever the hell it is Jihyo did to him, doesn’t seem to like their bickering all too much, since the sudden sharp pain from earlier makes the harsh words he wants to spew at Mingyu die on the tip of his tongue. He gasps and mutters a small “Ow”, squeezing his eyes shut and waiting for the pain to wash over him. 

Mingyu’s gaze wavers and he awkwardly clears his throat. “You… okay?”

“I’ll be fine.” Wonwoo takes a deep breath and starts thinking what the hell he’s supposed to do to make this pain stop, and why only Mingyu’s presence seems to help. “When did you leave for your morning run today?”  


Mingyu seems confused by the sudden change of topic. “Uhm, I think at six?”

“What’s the time now?”  


His roommate fished out his phone from the pocket of his sweatpants to check the time. “Half past seven.”

“Okay so… I was fine sleeping until now. A little more than an hour after you left. Before the pain woke me up again.” 

“Okay?”  


“So I’m thinking that maybe I’m fine being away from you for a little while?”

Mingyu purses his lips. “Or maybe it has something to do with distance.” 

“You think so?”

“Cause I remember you told me to come back when I went to the bathroom the other day.”

“Oh. But you can’t constantly stick to my side, can you?”

“Hell no,” Mingyu huffs. “So you better figure this out fast.”

“I’m trying,” Wonwoo mutters. Mingyu sighs and gets up to fetch his towel and Wonwoo winces as his head starts prickling.

Distance.

Yeah, Mingyu might be right.

“So I was right?” Mingyu asks from where he’s standing in front of the bathroom. “You look like you’re in pain.” 

“Yeah,” Wonwoo manages to say, frustrated and tired. 

“I’ll be quick, okay?” Mingyu’s voice is so soft Wonwoo wants to tell him to stop. He needs Mingyu to be an asshole to him all the time. He can’t handle this sudden change of attitude. 

By the time Mingyu comes out again (in record time what can only be four minutes tops), the pain is much more prominent, but still bearable. Wonwoo is sitting on the ground, his back leaning against his bed and his palms pressed against his eyes, hoping to ease some of the discomfort inside his brain. 

Luckily it’s a Sunday and there are no classes today. He doesn’t think he could make it through the day in this state. 

“Hey,” Mingyu mumbles quietly and there’s a fleeting touch on Wonwoo’s knee. “What do you need me to do?” 

Wonwoo blinks his eyes open to look at him. “I don’t know. Just… Stay close?” 

Mingyu nibbles on his lower lip, looking like he’s thinking hard for a moment, and then moves to sit next to Wonwoo. “This okay?”  


Wonwoo nods as he feels their sides press up against each other. Mingyu feels warm next to him and smells fresh of soap, his hair still wet because he hurried up so much.

For Wonwoo.

It doesn’t really make sense.

Mingyu caring for Wonwoo and helping him out like this doesn’t make sense.

Wonwoo liking Mingyu’s attention so much doesn’t make sense. 

Someone having actually fucking _cursed_ him doesn’t make sense. 

If Wonwoo only would’ve kept his mouth shut, if he didn’t call her a bitch, none of this would’ve happened. 

“You good?” Mingyu murmurs. 

Wonwoo closes his eyes and leans his head back against the bed. “Stop being nice to me. It’s weird.”

“Just trying to help, Jeon.” 

“I know,” Wonwoo mumbles, then swallows heavily. “… Thank you.”  

“Wow,” Mingyu breathes, eyes widening a little, and Wonwoo should find it stupid, instead the only thought that comes to him is _cute._ “You’re right. Please insult me or something because this is too weird.” 

Wonwoo smiles a bit and opens his eyes, turning his head to look at Mingyu. They’re sitting too close together, so when Mingyu mirrors his position, their faces are only a breath apart. Wonwoo gets lost in Mingyu’s handsome face and his heart thuds against his ribs painfully. 

_Stop lying to yourself_.

“You think we could be friends? In… another universe, I mean. Cause I can’t stand you in this one. Obviously.”

Mingyu smiles a little more, and Wonwoo feels breathless. He can understand why everyone wants Mingyu, even if most people just see him as this rich, popular heir. 

Wonwoo wonders if these people know how annoying Mingyu gets when he’s sick, how he never cleans up after himself, how he sometimes talks in his sleep, how he always cuts himself whenever he shaves and starts whining about bleeding to death, how he always puts empty milk cartons back in the fridge so he doesn't have to be the one to throw it away, how he forgets to take his vitamins and how Wonwoo puts them on his nightstand without the boy noticing because he can’t have the other think Wonwoo actually cares about him.

Because he doesn’t. He would never. 

“I don’t know,” Mingyu mumbles, shrugging his shoulders. His bangs fall into his eyes in spikes, and his skin glows from how clean it is, his lips red and so— “You tell me, Jeon. You think we could be friends?”  


“If you weren’t so ugly, maybe.”  


Mingyu laughs softly, and Wonwoo grins back, and they just stare at each other for a moment, Wonwoo’s heart racing so fast and Mingyu’s eyes seemingly taking in every feature of Wonwoo’s face.

There’s always been some type of tension between them, but it was mostly due to their heated arguments, never… never this.

Mingyu shifts, moves closer, licks his lips, and Wonwoo holds his breath. “Does it hurt?”

“No.”

“Will you tell me if it does?”

Wonwoo nods, and he just can’t look away from him. Jihyo must’ve put some other curse on him. He’s never like this. Never this weak. 

“You’re really something else, Jeon, you know that?” Mingyu whispers, and Wonwoo lets out a deep breath, nodding his head before he closes his eyes. 

He falls asleep sometime after that, and that’s how Vernon finds them when he gets back from his trip later that day.

Both Mingyu and Wonwoo sitting on the floor, leaning against Wonwoo’s bed, Wonwoo’s head resting on Mingyu’s shoulder and Mingyu holding him close. 

“What is happening?” Vernon whispers to Seungkwan who’s peering over his shoulder curiously. 

“Did we… end up in another dimension?” 

“Maybe we should… walk out and come back inside?” 

“Yeah maybe—“

“Be quiet you morons,” Mingyu mutters and blinks his eyes open. He looks down at Wonwoo’s sleeping form, his cheeks turning a little red when he notices their position, his arm around his roommate’s shoulders. He keeps staring at Wonwoo, ignoring the other two boys watching them with wide eyes. “Don’t wake him up.” 

“Vernon, I’m scared,” Seungkwan says. 

“What did you do to him?” Vernon wants to know, walking closer. “I asked you to check up on him, that’s all! Did you drug him or something—“

“What are you being so loud for?” Wonwoo groans when he’s rudely woken up from his peaceful slumber. He snuggles into the warm shoulder, his hand sleepily reaching out to touch a broad chest, and whoever this is smells so damn good Wonwoo has to suppress a moan— 

“Uhm.” The chest rumbles as the person speaks, and Wonwoo’s eyes snap open once he remembers who this is, what he’s doing. 

He pulls away and looks up with wide eyes, his heart fluttering when he sees that he’s not the only one blushing. Mingyu’s eyes look a little puffy, like he was napping too and he awkwardly clears his throat and looks at the ground and he’s so damn cute Wonwoo wants to punch a wall or himself.  

“Will someone please explain what’s going on before I actually call 911.” Vernon looks at them, his hand already on his phone, and Wonwoo sighs, sagging back against his bed before he tells his friends the whole story again.  

And while Vernon keeps apologizing to him for getting him into this mess and Seungkwan tries to figure out what Jihyo could’ve meant by saying he needed to stop lying to himself, Mingyu keeps staring at him throughout all of it, and when Wonwoo looks up and meets his roommate’s intense gaze, he decides that they need to find a solution asap, because he can’t handle these tingling feelings inside of him any longer.

He needs to go back to despising Kim Mingyu’s existence.

 

  

 

This is what the next couple of days look like: Mingyu keeps checking on Wonwoo, asking if he’s in pain, if it’s okay for him to leave for his classes and even if Wonwoo couldn’t even begin to describe the amount of pain he’s in whenever Mingyu distances himself from Wonwoo for more than three meters, he lies to his roommate and says he’ll be fine. 

None of this is Mingyu’s fault. He can’t expect someone he’s treated like shit for the entire time they’ve known each other to just put his own life on standby to make sure Wonwoo feels okay. But Mingyu hasn’t been going out as much, which Wonwoo tries not to read too much into.

So Wonwoo ends up missing a lot of his classes, or just attending them for a while before the headaches get too intense to deal with without turning into a sobbing mess. Vernon and Seungkwan help him out wherever they can, making sure he can get the notes from the classes he’s missed, and Wonwoo is eternally grateful to have friends like them, even though he’s pretty sure he doesn’t deserve them. 

Most of the time he’s just holed up in his dorm, hiding away in the darkness and crying like a baby until Mingyu gets back and he can finally breathe normally again. 

He’s memorized the boy’s schedule a long time ago, so he knows when to get ready and stop crying so Mingyu won’t worry about leaving him alone (not that Mingyu _would_ worry but they haven’t been fighting anymore lately so Wonwoo isn’t as sure anymore). 

It’s Thursday, around four in the afternoon, and Wonwoo is rocking himself on the floor again, digging his fists into his temples in a feeble attempt to chase away the pain. Mingyu should be back any minute now, which is the only thing that stops him from losing it. 

There’s a knock on the door and even that is too loud for Wonwoo, who wants nothing more than to just ignore it but it doesn’t, so he’s forced to crawl out of his bed and walk over to answer it.  

There’s a pretty girl standing in the hallway, looking surprised to see Wonwoo, especially in the state he’s in. Oversized tacky pyjamas, messed up hair, red face, tear tracks on his cheeks. She pulls a face, giving him a small smile.

“You okay?”

He’s dying.

“Just peachy. What do you need?”

She peers inside the room before looking at him again. “Is Mingyu not here?” 

“No,” Wonwoo answers bluntly. He can’t really talk right now. He just wants— no, no he _needs_ Mingyu. 

“Well… He forgot his sweater at my place last night.” She holds out a navy blue sweater for Wonwoo, who takes it with a sinking feeling in his stomach. “He doesn't ever check his phone, does he? I've been texting him the whole morning already."

"Uhm, yeah. He tends to forget it at the dorm when he goes out. I'm sure that's why he hasn't replied."  Wonwoo feels a lump form in his throat. God, he’s so stupid. All of this is just so stupid. He nods, trying hard not to break out in tears again. It’s the headache. It’s just the headache. “What’s your name? I'll tell him you were here.”

The girl smiles at him. She’s so pretty and seems so kind. Wonwoo wants her to go away so he can drown himself in his misery and tears. “It’s Lisa. I have to go now but thank you, you're a sweetheart! I hope you feel better soon.” 

“Thanks,” He mutters, and closes the door, throwing Mingyu’s stupid sweater on his bed before sitting down on the floor again. “Stupid Mingyu. Asshole. I hate you. I hate you so fucking much,” He mumbles to himself, his head throbbing more and more.

And then he starts crying again. 

 

 

“Wonwoo?” Is the first thing Mingyu says when he comes back half an hour later. “Shit, Wonwoo—“

“Just shut up and come here,” Wonwoo mutters, turning around on the floor, looking up at Mingyu with teary eyes. “Please, please come here Mingyu—“  


Mingyu curses and drops his bag, not even bothering to kick off his shoes before he’s right there in front of Wonwoo, kneeling on the ground, and his hands hover around Wonwoo’s form awkwardly. “What happened? Why are you crying?”

He looks so worried, so concerned for Wonwoo that it has his chest bursting with irrational fear and anger, not towards his roommate, but Mingyu is on the receiving end as always.  


“Because it hurts!”

“But you said—“

“Fuck what I said!” Wonwoo’s shoulders are shaking from the pain and he can’t help but reach for Mingyu, trying to pull him closer in hopes of getting the pain to stop, his shaking fingers curling into his roommates shirt. “And fuck you, Mingyu! Your little girlfriend dropped by earlier! You forgot your sweater at her place. First of all, she’s way too pretty for you and deserves better and second of all, fuck you! Fuck you for going and having sex when I’m here in so much pain—“

“Woah, Wonwoo!” Mingyu stops him. “You told me I was okay to leave. You told me that. Don’t pull this jealous boyfriend shit on me—“

“Jealous? Who the fuck said I was jealous?!”

“Then why are you so angry right now? I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know you were in so much pain! If you would’ve just told me I wouldn’t have—“  


“Would’ve what? Would’ve missed out on the opportunity of getting your dick wet just to stay with me? That doesn’t sound like you.” Wonwoo laughs but it turns into a whimper. 

Mingyu recoils a little from his words, hurt flashing in his eyes. “Do you really think that lowly of me?”

“You’ve never given me a reason to think otherwise.”

“You never gave me a _chance_ to make you believe otherwise, Wonwoo!”  

“I don’t care. I know how you are, I’m not suddenly going to change my mind.”

Mingyu shakes his head, looking tired. “Why are you doing this?”  


“Doing what?”

“Messing things up again between us,” Mingyu mutters. “We were doing fine. I honestly thought we could be friends but then you go ahead and act like a complete dick for no reason other than to just make my life miserable.”

Wonwoo doesn’t even have the energy to fight back anymore. He’s an asshole. He knows that. He wishes he wasn’t, but what else is there to do? He’s going to get hurt if he lets his walls down. And Kim Mingyu is the last person on this planet he’s going to get hurt by. He’d rather cut his own dick off before allowing this person to break his heart.

He lifts his head weakly, sniffling as he can feel snot running down his nose. 

“It still hurts,” He whispers pathetically and watches the scowl on Mingyu’s face turn soft until it fades completely. 

“Come here,” Mingyu says, shuffling back until he’s leaning against the bed again. He spreads his legs and pats the space between his thighs, waiting for Wonwoo to sit down there and lean his back against Mingyu’s chest. Wonwoo sniffles and leans his head on Mingyu’s shoulder, not thinking beyond the pain his head. Mingyu moves them around until Wonwoo is comfortable. He’s so warm and gentle even though Wonwoo doesn’t deserve this sort of treatment. “We need to figure this out, Wonwoo. You can’t keep going like this. Do you really have no clue what you can do?”

Wonwoo weakly shakes his head. “I don’t know. I’m so tired of this.”

Mingyu slowly wraps an arm around Wonwoo’s middle and Wonwoo hopes he doesn’t hear the hitch in his breath. “I will talk to Jihyo tomorrow. She can’t do this to you.” 

“Don’t,” Wonwoo mumbles. “You don’t have to. And I doubt she will tell you anything.” 

“I have my ways to get information.” 

“Don’t sleep with her!” Wonwoo says so fast he doesn’t even register his words until Mingyu freezes up behind him.

“What?”  


“I— I mean… don’t…” Wonwoo flushes brightly.  

Mingyu’s chest heaves with his slow and steady breathing and Wonwoo closes his eyes when he feels the boy pull him closer with his arm, his lips brushing over Wonwoo’s neck. “I wasn’t going to.”  

Wonwoo squeezes his eyes shut even tighter, his heart beating faster. “Was Lisa your… Is she your girlfriend?”

“No,” Mingyu says, squeezing his middle. “I don’t do relationships, you should know that by now.” 

There’s a hint of a smile in Mingyu’s voice but Wonwoo doesn’t find it amusing.

The information somehow hurts more than if Mingyu would’ve admitted to having a girlfriend. 

He doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know anything anymore. 

“I’m tired of fighting,” Wonwoo mumbles after a while. “I’m sorry that I’m so insufferable. I’m sorry you got me as your roommate.” 

Mingyu stays quiet for so long Wonwoo thinks he’s not going to answer at all, but then Mingyu turns his head until his mouth is right on Wonwoo’s ear, his voice sending shivers down his spine. “I don’t want to fight anymore either, Wonwoo. But I’m not sorry about you being my roommate. Not at all.”  

“You’re not?” Wonwoo asks, gnawing on his lower lip. His headache’s almost completely gone and he’s so happy he wants to throw himself at Mingyu and hug him, that’s how grateful he feels. 

“You know… you might be kind of a nightmare to live with sometimes, but my life would be kind of boring without you in it.”

 “That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Wonwoo mumbles, smiling to himself. 

“Now’s your turn.” 

“No chance.”

“Come on, Jeon.” Mingyu whines a little, making Wonwoo’s smile grow even more. “One nice thing. I can’t be _that_ bad.” 

“You’re not,” Wonwoo admits. “You’re not that bad.” 

“Then why do you hate me so much?” 

_I don’t hate you. It’s the exact opposite you idiot—_

Wonwoo sighs, at a loss for words for once. 

Mingyu squeezes his middle, pulling him more firmly against his chest. “No answer ready, Jeon? That’s unusual.” 

His voice is so close and deep Wonwoo can’t help but shudder, convinced that Mingyu felt it, too. “I don’t hate you.”

“No?” Mingyu sounds genuinely surprised. 

Wonwoo shakes his head.

Okay so maybe, that passionate hate he’s had for Mingyu wasn’t exactly hate, but something else, and it’s just been easier to pretend to dislike the boy because everything else is just way too scary and Wonwoo is a complete idiot and coward when it comes to these things. 

He could never— 

This is _Mingyu_.

Mingyu who has said time and time again how much he dislikes Wonwoo, how disgusted he is by Wonwoo, so Wonwoo would never ever even think about letting his thoughts and feelings wander in that direction, even if Mingyu is currently doing strange things to his heart. 

Wonwoo awkwardly moves his hands, the tips of his fingers running over Mingyu’s arm that is gently wrapped around his stomach. Mingyu tenses up a little behind him and Wonwoo feels somewhat comforted by the fact that he isn’t the only one so nervous about everything that’s happening. 

He trails his fingers down to Mingyu’s wrist, holding his breath as he touches his soft skin, and Mingyu hesitates for a moment before turning his hand around, touching Wonwoo’s fingers. 

They don’t speak but Wonwoo can feel Mingyu’s heart thudding against his back.

It’s beating so fast, and that fact makes Wonwoo’s own heart race even more. 

“You’re being strangely quiet,” Mingyu mumbles as they both look at their hands. “Are you plotting my death?”

Wonwoo can’t help but laugh, not really knowing what he’s doing when he slides his fingers through the spaces between Mingyu’s own. Mingyu’s skin looks healthy, golden, sun kissed, while Wonwoo is as pale as a ghost. It makes him cringe a bit but Mingyu doesn’t seem to mind since he firmly holds Wonwoo’s hand in his own, thumb brushing over the back of Wonwoo’s hand. 

“If I wanted you dead I would’ve taken care of it a long time ago,” Wonwoo says.

Mingyu hums behind him. “If that’s supposed to reassure me you’re doing a shitty job.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t?”

“I couldn’t hurt a fly,” Wonwoo mumbles quietly. 

“Well, I suppose that’s true,” Mingyu answers. “Remember that time you started crying because I killed that fly—“  


“Shut up!” 

“It was kind of cute.” Mingyu laughs softly. “Jeon, you’re kind of cute, you know that?”

Wonwoo closes his eyes at the words, his heart swelling in his chest, before his feelings are clouded again.

“I thought you wouldn’t even touch me with gloves on,” Wonwoo can’t help but say, sounding bitter and hurt. “What happened to that?”

Mingyu makes a strange sound behind him, hand tightening around Wonwoo’s. “Do you really think I meant that?”  


“Why else would you have said it?”

“Did _you_ mean everything you said to me since we met?” Mingyu asks, sounding mildly upset now. “Every insult you threw at me? Every nasty name you called me?”

“Of course not! Mingyu—“

“So why do you think I meant that? Wonwoo you’re so… so fucking stupid.” 

Wonwoo grits his teeth together, pulling away from Mingyu’s hold, instantly missing the warmth of his hand. He turns around to snap at the boy, but the words die in his throat when he looks into Mingyu’s eyes.

He looks hurt and Wonwoo hates it, wants to make it go away, but doesn’t know how. 

“Mingyu,” He starts, swallowing dryly before reaching out to—

The door bursts open in that moment, Vernon casually walking inside but stopping once he sees them on the ground, their position. 

“I don’t think I can get used to this,” Vernon mutters. “Wonwoo, we seriously need to get that curse off you.”

Wonwoo blinks at Mingyu who’s now avoiding his gaze, and feels his heart grow heavier in his chest. 

“Yeah,” He mumbles quietly. 

The sooner they figure it out, the better. 

 

 

 

As good as things had been between them in the previous days, after that night, it gets awkward.

They both just don’t really talk each other, and when the pain comes back, Mingyu notices by the frown on Wonwoo’s face, and just quietly crosses the room and pulls Wonwoo into his bed to spoon him for the rest of the night.

A part of Wonwoo wishes they could just go back to hating each other’s guts, because having Mingyu so close to him yet treating him with nothing but silence almost hurts more than any of the insults Mingyu used to throw at him. 

It always takes Wonwoo a long time to fall asleep, with his back pressed against Mingyu’s broad chest, his roommates arms circled around his middle, his soft breaths fanning over Wonwoo’s sensitive nape making it hard for him to focus on anything else. 

Sometimes, when Wonwoo’s one hundred percent sure that Mingyu is fast asleep, he will place his hands over Mingyu’s, just to feel his soft skin and pretend this is something he can have with the other boy. 

Mingyu still goes out at night, but Wonwoo figures he doesn’t leave the building so it won’t be as unbearable for Wonwoo, meaning he must be sleeping with someone from their school, and the thought just flat out hurts.

And then Mingyu comes back, and quietly climbs into Wonwoo’s bed, and Wonwoo pretends to be asleep and pretends it doesn’t break his heart, knowing Mingyu was in someone else’s bed only minutes earlier, wondering why Mingyu does it, why he can’t see that Wonwoo is right here.

Because Wonwoo is not good enough for Mingyu, probably. 

Mingyu doesn’t find him hot and desirable. He’s treating this whole thing as nothing but a charity case. 

Wonwoo just needs to stop deluding himself into thinking their daily cuddle sessions mean more than that.

 

 

“I’ll be back in like an hour,” Mingyu mutters after checking his phone, pulling a sweater over his head, the same sweater Lisa brought back earlier this week. It’s a few days later after things had started to grow tense again between them, and they never bothered to continue their conversation from that night when Vernon interrupted them. Wonwoo gulps and watches him get ready, fighting the urge to ask the boy where he’s going so late. “Call me if gets too bad.”

It must be another booty call.

Wonwoo’s heart hurts.

“Okay,” He answers quietly, making Mingyu glance at him for a moment before his roommate lets out a sigh and leaves the room.

As soon as he’s gone, Wonwoo reaches his hand up to touch his chest, willing the pain there to go away, because his head is already killing him, he doesn’t need another thing to deal with right now.

Vernon comes over after Wonwoo texts him that he’s having a heart attack, looking only mildly worried when he walks in.

“I don’t see a heart attack happening.”

“My chest hurts.”

Vernon raises his eyebrows. “Which side?”

Wonwoo pats the part right over his heart and Vernon looks like he’s holding back a laugh. His best friend sits down next to him on the bed and remains silent for a good minute before turning to face him.

“So.”

“So?”

“Who is it?”

“Who is what?”

“Who’s causing… the heart attack.”

“Why would someone be responsible for that—“

“Oh for god’s sake Wonwoo. We both know this isn’t a heart attack. Who’s making your heart hurt?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I called you here for support but I’m being attacked like this.”

Vernon rolls his eyes. “You’ve been acting strange lately,” He mumbles. “I know you’re having a hard time with the curse and all, but I mean. I feel like it has something to with a certain person whose name starts with an M and ends with U.” 

Wonwoo gnaws on his lower lip, hating how well his best friend can read him. “That’s not true.”

“Then why the hell are you blushing? Jesus, I haven’t even properly said his name.”

“I’m not blushing!”

“Yes you are, just look at your cheeks—“ Vernon stops then, his lips parting until his mouth is forming a perfect O. “It’s Mingyu? He’s making your heart hurt?” 

Wonwoo chokes on his own spit and watches Vernon’s eyes widen comically. “No! What the fuck are you even saying? He could never—I would never—“

“Oh. My. God.”

“No, Vernon stop!”

“Oh my god, I think I’m going to have an aneurism,” Vernon exclaims. “All this time, you were acting like a pre-schooler, and made us believe you hated him when really—“

“Stop right there, Vernon, I’m warning you! It’s not like that.” Wonwoo stresses with more force this time, his voice shaking and eyes getting misty for some unknown reason. He feels like he’s going to be sick, and his headache isn't helping, either.

Vernon’s eyes soften in a silent apology and he shuffles closer to Wonwoo on his bed. “Won—“

“You don’t know anything. I don’t—I don’t like him. I don’t.”

Wonwoo likes him.

Wonwoo likes Mingyu. 

Vernon sighs and wraps an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders. “Why are you acting this way, huh? Would it be so bad if you did? Mingyu is a nice guy, you know. You’re just trying so hard to make yourself believe otherwise.”

“Because it’s Mingyu,” Wonwoo whispers. “He’s… He hates me.”

“I don’t think so.” Vernon looks like he’s thinking hard. “Wait… is this what Jihyo was talking about? When she said you had to stop lying to yourself? And why it doesn’t hurt anymore when Mingyu is close to you?”

“No,” Wonwoo quickly says, ignoring the pang in his chest, the flash of panic. “No, that’s not it, because I’m not lying to myself.”

Vernon shakes his head. “Not everyone is out to hurt you, Won. I’ve wondered before, Seungkwan, too, if there wasn’t anything between you two. The way Mingyu looks at you sometimes when he thinks no one’s watching is—“

“Please,” Wonwoo interrupts, holding his head as it throbs in pain. “Stop.” 

“Look, if you want to keep living with your headache for any longer then suit yourself. I think we both know how you can make it stop. Don’t be such a coward, dude. You’ve got nothing to lose.” 

Except he does.

His heart.

His heart is on the line.

And Wonwoo doesn’t think he could survive getting his heart broken by Mingyu. 

 

Later that night, the headaches grow relentless again, and Wonwoo curses his stupid roommate for leaving the building. 

Nothing helps, no amount of massages or balms he rubs into his temples; nothing except Mingyu’s calming presence will help. 

So, desperate as he is, Wonwoo climbs into Mingyu’s bed, hoping that his roommates lingering scent on the sheets will somewhat help him until Mingyu gets back.

He grabs one of Mingyu’s pillows and hugs it close to his chest, smiling a bit because it really does smell of Mingyu’s body wash. It’s not a distinct scent, but something he instantly associates with his roommate, and maybe it should scare him how much it calms him down, and how _comforting_  it feels.

Wonwoo didn’t mean to fall asleep; he was meaning to get back up and go back into his own bed so Mingyu wouldn’t find him curled up on his own, but he does fall asleep to the sweet scent of Mingyu’s body wash, and unfortunately, it’s how Mingyu finds him later. 

“Oh, uhm, I’m sorry—“ Wonwoo stammers, sitting up, completely disoriented. Mingyu is sitting next to him, staring at him calmly. “I thought maybe it would help with the pain, I’m really sorry—“

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu interrupts with a gentle shake of his head, his eyes never leaving Wonwoo's face. “It’s fine.”

Wonwoo clears his throat and stares down on his lap, feeling nervous with how he can feel Mingyu staring at him. His roommate shuffles a bit closer, and slowly reaches his hand out until it’s resting on the mattress next to Wonwoo’s hip.

“I ran into Jihyo earlier,” Mingyu speaks, his fingers fiddling with the hem of Wonwoo’s shirt. 

Wonwoo licks his lips. “ _Ran_ into her?”

“Uhm. More like I went to her dorm.”

“I told you not to.”

“Well, I don’t like following orders, Jeon.” Mingyu hums. “I told her to lift the curse off you.” 

“Let me guess,” Wonwoo mumbles. “She said no.”

“She said no.”

“Told you.”

“But… she told me something else instead,” Mingyu continues and Wonwoo’s already dreading what’s about to come. Mingyu’s gaze has turned so intense Wonwoo starts to feel hot. 

“I, uhm, wouldn’t necessarily believe anything she says.” 

Mingyu looks for another second before chuckling. “Yeah. That’s what I thought, too. I mean, there’s absolutely no way, right?”

Wonwoo gulps because the smile slips from Mingyu’s face, and his roommate looks so nervous all of a sudden. 

“But I thought—“ Mingyu clears his throat, avoiding Wonwoo’s eyes. “I thought I’d still check with you. Just to be sure.” 

“Sure about what?”

“Jihyo said I was the key to lifting the curse.” 

Wonwoo panics. No. No, this isn’t happening— 

“Mingyu—”

“I think,” Mingyu continues, not listening to him. “I’ve been thinking about it. I think I know what she meant.”

“You’re wrong.” 

“You don’t even know what I—“

“I don’t care. You’re wrong.”

“So you don’t like me?”

Wonwoo sucks in a breath, hands curling into fists in his lap. He laughs even though he wants to cry more than anything. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” Mingyu gently asks. Wonwoo stares at his chest, his cheeks burning in humiliation, waiting for Mingyu to tease him, to make fun of him, but none of that happens. “I was hoping you’d say I’m right.”

Wonwoo’s head snaps up at that, and his heart stutters at the nervous look in Mingyu’s eyes, the blush on his cheeks. “Huh?”

Mingyu licks his lips. “You don't like me, Jeon? Not even a little bit?” 

“Why do you care?” Wonwoo asks, trying to sound casual when he’s kind of having a breakdown on the inside. “So you can make fun of me?”

Mingyu’s eyes flash with hurt. “I wouldn't do that.”

“No?”

“Wonwoo, _fuck_ , are you really that dense? Or are you just pretending to be?” Mingyu shifts closer and Wonwoo holds his breath, leaning back.

“Don’t,” He stutters when Mingyu leans in more until their faces are inches apart, Wonwoo’s chest heaving as he’s struggling to breathe. Mingyu is so close, he’s so close Wonwoo can smell the iced peach tea he always drinks and keeps leaving the empty cans lying around in their dorm. “Please.”

“Do you want me stop? I will, if that’s what you want,” Mingyu says, his gaze lowering to Wonwoo’s mouth. 

The room silent save for the sound of their breathing, and Wonwoo feels heady as his own eyes drop to Mingyu’s pink lips. He has to suppress a desperate whine from how much he wants to feel them on his own, and it feels like they’re being pulled together by an invisible force.

He’s too weak to resist, so when Mingyu places his hand on Wonwoo’s cheek to tilt his head up, all Wonwoo does is suck in a nervous breath and close his eyes. 

He feels Mingyu’s breath on his lip before there is a soft pressure on his lips.

Mingyu is kissing him.

He presses their mouths together in a gentle peck, and Wonwoo shudders at the feeling, his heartbeat loud and rushing behind his ears. 

When Mingyu pulls away after a few seconds, Wonwoo’s hands shoot up on their own accord, curling into Mingyu’s sweater, not wanting him to go away. 

Mingyu blinks at him, his cheeks slightly flushed and eyes noticeably darker than before. “Jeon,” He whispers, brushing his thumb over Wonwoo’s cheekbone so gently it makes Wonwoo close his eyes and lean into the touch. “You might not feel the same way, but god, I like you so fucking much.”

Wonwoo’s insides twist and turn at the words Mingyu breathes out, and he blinks his eyes open, hands tugging on Mingyu’s shirt. “How long?”

Mingyu moves closer, the shifting of the mattress and rustling of their clothes so loud to Wonwoo’s ears. “Long enough for it to break my heart whenever you push me away.”

Wonwoo takes a deep breath when Mingyu brushes his thumb over his bottom lip, almost in a loving gesture, his eyes so gentle and longing that Wonwoo can’t think straight anymore. “But… you’ve been— you still see other people—“ 

“I haven’t slept with anyone in weeks, Wonwoo,” Mingyu quietly says, and when Wonwoo looks at him with wide eyes, he knows he’s telling the truth. 

“But— But Lisa, and you kept leaving—“

“Lisa is just a friend.” Mingyu sighs. “And I left because I finally got my head out my ass and admitted to myself how I felt about you. But it hurt being around you all the time cause the only reason we would hug or sleep together was the curse and not because you actually wanted it. So I kept making excuses to leave.”

Wonwoo feels so dumb.

Wonwoo feels like such an asshole. 

Everything he kept throwing at Mingyu’s head, how much he must’ve hurt him with his words. 

He wants to cry.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” 

“I didn’t want to make a fool of myself. I always thought you hated me,” Mingyu mumbles. “I still don’t know how you feel about me.” He licks his lips and slowly looks up, his eyes nervous and so adorably full of hope Wonwoo doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Wonwoo decides that it’s time to man up. He’s been a coward for way too long, and he’s tired of treating Mingyu so unfairly, of hiding his feelings. “I think I’ve been too scared of how I feel about you. It was easier to hate you than to admit that I actually… that I like you.”

Mingyu blinks at him, and then his lips tug into a brilliant smile, one that takes Wonwoo’s breath away. “You do?”

Wonwoo bites down on his lip, trying not to smile, but it’s impossible. “Yeah, you idiot.”

“I really want to kiss you again,” Mingyu whispers. “Can I?” 

Wonwoo gulps dryly and nods his head, his eyelids falling shut when Mingyu pulls him in and kisses him again. Their lips slide together gently, smooth and warm, and Wonwoo’s hands move up to Mingyu’s shoulders, linking together behind his neck. 

The innocent kisses slowly start to make Wonwoo’s insides warm up, until his skin is tingling and he wants to have Mingyu closer, especially when Mingyu starts to kiss him more deeply, causing the air between them to shift, to grow hotter. 

Wonwoo cards his fingers through the back of Mingyu’s hair and gently, the other curling into his collar, and Mingyu moves his own hands to Wonwoo’s waist. 

Their lips part, and Mingyu’s tongue runs over Wonwoo’s lips, making him shudder violently. Wonwoo’s eyebrows furrow as heat starts to pool in his stomach, and he suddenly needs Mingyu closer. A whole lot closer. 

Without breaking the kiss, Wonwoo swings his leg over Mingyu’s thighs and sits down on his roommates lap, who groans into the kiss and wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s waist, pulling him in until their chests are pressed together. 

Wonwoo feels so hot he swears he’s about to start shaking from Mingyu’s kisses, only now realizing how much he’s wanted this, how many times he’s dreamt of Mingyu touching him and kissing him and how much pent up tension there was between them.

“You good, Jeon?” Mingyu whispers, kissing his cheek way too sweetly considering the fact that Wonwoo is starting to ache a little between his legs. 

Wonwoo nods and bites down on his lower lip. “I like kissing you.”

Mingyu, whose lips are red and puffy and his hair is disheveled from Wonwoo’s hands (Wonwoo thinks he’s never looked better than right now) smiles at this, pulling Wonwoo closer as if that’s even possible at this point. “You’re so fucking cute.”  


Wonwoo tilts his head back when Mingyu starts pressing open mouthed kisses along his throat, sucking and biting until Wonwoo is a squirming mess on his lap. He feels Mingyu slips his hands under his shirt, running along his spine, and Wonwoo shudders when Mingyu bites at his collarbone. He blindly reaches for Mingyu’s hand, slowly guiding it between his legs. Mingyu's exhale is shaky against his clammy neck when he palms Wonwoo through his sweatpants.

“Still cute?” Wonwoo asks, gulping nervously, his dick twitching under the pressure, slowly hardening up.  

“You’ll always be cute,” Mingyu roughly says before leaning in to catch Wonwoo’s lips with his own, pressing down with his hand at the same time. Wonwoo shudders and pushes his hips into Mingyu’s palm, a moan slipping past his lips when Mingyu starts to rub him through his sweats. 

Wonwoo tilts his head back, unable to focus on moving his lips when his dick is rock hard and being touched by the man of his dreams. “ _Mingyu_.” He’s whining a bit, rolling his hips into Mingyu’s palm to get more friction. 

“What do you want, baby?” Mingyu asks, sucking on Wonwoo’s neck, making him see a whole other galaxy. “Hm?”

“You— You too,” Wonwoo breathes out. “Please.”

Mingyu stops touching Wonwoo for a moment, leaving his rock hard dick twitching and throbbing and Wonwoo can’t stop himself from reaching into his pants and touching himself, moaning weakly at how sensitive he is. “Fuck, Wonwoo. Look at you.” Mingyu bites down on his lower lip, slowly pulling his own pants down and out of the way before doing the same for Wonwoo, who weakly gets up on his knees so they can get rid of their pants.

Wonwoo sits down again on Mingyu’s lap, a lot closer this time, circling both arms around Mingyu’s neck and hiding his face in his roommate’s shoulder. He’s shaking from how aroused he is but also from nerves; it feels too intimate like this, and he feels vulnerable, exposed to Mingyu’s eyes. 

He knows what they said to each other in the past most certainly didn’t mean anything, but he can’t help but think of all the times Mingyu told him how he didn’t want him, how he wouldn’t even touch him for money, how scrawny Wonwoo— 

“Hey,” Mingyu whispers, guiding Wonwoo’s face back up so they can look at each other. “Why are you hiding?”

Wonwoo can barely meet Mingyu’s eyes. He likes this boy so much, and his heart hurts with how fast it’s beating right now, and Wonwoo isn’t usually this insecure but he’s just scared that Mingyu is going to change his mind and leave him. “I’m a bit nervous.”

Mingyu strokes his cheek. “Why? It’s just me. Your annoying roommate of six months.”

Wonwoo chuckles a bit. “I’m just... I guess I’m scared? It’s scary. I really don’t want my heart to get broken.”

He hears Mingyu sigh, and then his lips are being kissed again, so sweet and softly Wonwoo’s eyebrows arch up in the middle, leaving him breathless. “Relationships are scary. But I promise I will do my best to never break your heart. I’m going to make up for all the shitty things I said to you, and how badly I’ve treated you. I’m kind of head over heels for you, Wonwoo, if you didn’t know,” He adds after a pause, making Wonwoo blush furiously and smile. 

They lean in again, kissing the breath from each other’s lungs, hands wandering over clothes and over whatever exposed skin they can reach. It doesn’t take long for their breathing to turn hasty, the blood rushing south, making Wonwoo writhe on his lap, his cock throbbing from the lack of attention.

“Gyu—“

“I got you, baby,” Mingyu breathes against his lips, and a second later, he hikes Wonwoo up more on his lap so he can curl his hand around both their erections.

Wonwoo whimpers. He can feel the throbbing heat of Mingyu’s length pressing against his, overwhelming and so _hot_. His head falls forward on Mingyu’s shoulder weakly as he watches Mingyu draw his hand up to the top, squeezing around the head, making Wonwoo shudder at the feeling. 

“Gyu,” He mumbles shakily. “Feels so good.” 

He pushes hips up to get more of the feeling, and Mingyu roughly kisses his cheek. “Yeah? Do I make you feel good, baby?” Mingyu asks, his voice rough and so deep and the _baby._ Fuck. Wonwoo didn’t know he had a thing for the pet-name until he heard it coming from Mingyu’s lips.

Wonwoo just nods his head and turns to kiss the fluttering pulse on Mingyu’s neck, his skin soft and warm. He moves his hand to curl it around Mingyu’s own, helping him pump their erections, and muffles his moans whenever his head catches on Mingyu’s, the skin getting slick with precum.  

He digs his thumb into Mingyu’s head and stores away the moan it rips from his roommate’s throat, the hushed _“Oh fuck”_ he breathes out before moving to kiss Wonwoo again, more desperate and heated than before.

Mingyu speeds his hand up and Wonwoo can’t do anything but feed broken moans into his mouth, feeling Mingyu’s cock throb against his own. 

“I’m close,” Wonwoo manages to breathe out, lips moving against Mingyu’s, both of them too far gone to kiss anymore. 

“Me too,” Mingyu breathes, squeezing his hand harder around them.

Wonwoo can’t quite stop the moans that escape his mouth at this point, his arm that’s curled around Mingyu’s neck probably squeezing too hard, but all Mingyu does is fit their bodies closer together, breathing curses against Wonwoo’s shoulder when he starts thrusting his hips into Mingyu’s fist, chasing his orgasm.

“Oh shit, Mingyu… keep going, please—“ Wonwoo squeezes his eyes shut tightly and his mouth goes a little slack when his body starts to lock up with his upcoming release. “Oh fuck, fuck I’m gonna—“

Mingyu strokes them even faster until Wonwoo’s cock starts pulsing and all the tension from his body releases at the same time as he comes over their hands. He keeps thrusting his hips into Mingyu’s hand, remembering to help Mingyu out until his roommate lets out a choked moan and stills completely as his cock throbs and spurts out cum over their hands and Wonwoo’s thighs. 

Mingyu hides his face in Wonwoo’s neck, his hands milking them dry until Wonwoo is whimpering from oversensitivity. He cards his fingers through Mingyu’s sweaty hair and kisses the top of his head, both of them panting and trying to catch their breaths as they come down. 

“You good?” Wonwoo whispers, because Mingyu is still clinging to him and hiding his face, mouthing at Wonwoo’s neck lazily as his palms slide under Wonwoo’s shirt to run over the clammy skin on his back. 

“I’m perfect,” Mingyu whispers. “You?”

“I’m great.”

“I’m glad.” He can feel Mingyu smile against his skin and his heart flutters. “I’d feel even better after a shower.”

Wonwoo pulls back and smiles down at his roommate. “So go take a shower.”

“I just wish I had someone who would wash my hair for me. I’m really tired.” 

“Are you asking me to shower with you, Kim?” 

“Depends… are you going to agree, Jeon?”

Wonwoo feels so giddy, he just can’t stop smiling. “Just because it’s you.”

Mingyu blushes adorably and looks dazed when Wonwoo leans in to steal a kiss. “I’m crazy about you, Jeon.”

And then it’s Wonwoo’s turn to blush. He quickly hops off Mingyu’s lap and holds his hand out, grinning when Mingyu laces their fingers together and attaches himself to Wonwoo’s back.

Wonwoo laughs and tells him to stop, but they end up penguin-walking to the bathroom, and they waste a lot of water which Wonwoo feels bad about, but it’s hard to think about the environment when Mingyu pushes him up against the wall and kisses him like there’s no tomorrow. 

They end up ordering Pizza after and watch documentaries on Netflix, making each other laugh, or smile by teasing the other, or blush by holding hands, exchanging kisses, unable to focus on the laptop, really, because they’re kind of making up for lost time. 

“I’m really sorry, Mingyu,” Wonwoo whispers later, his body feeling sated and melting against Mingyu, his head resting on his roommate’s chest. “I know I apologized before, but I really mean it. I never gave you a chance, and treated you like a dick for no reason. This… was all my fault.” 

“Hey,” Mingyu mumbles after a long few seconds. “Don’t, Wonwoo. Things happened, that can’t be changed. I don’t hold it against you. I could’ve tried to fix things between us, too, you know? The only thing that matters to me is that I got you in the end. And how we treat each other from now on, yeah?”

“I want to make you happy,” Wonwoo mumbles. “Cause I haven’t done a good job of doing that so far.”

“Well…” Mingyu makes a tiny, cute sound. “First of all, I want to make you happy too, Jeon, more than you, don’t fight me on that. And tonight already made up for all the suffering you put me through the past few months. “I’m not a high-maintenance guy, you know? You just gotta touch my dick a little and I’ll be—“

Wonwoo hits Mingyu’s chest a few times until they’re both laughing. Mingyu catches Wonwoo’s hands and waits for him to look up at him, and when their eyes meet, Wonwoo feels like his heart swells in his chest, Mingyu’s eyes sparkling with the reflection of the laptop screen. “I take it back. I can’t stand you.”

“You’re lying, Jeon,” Mingyu mumbles, his smile widening. 

And Wonwoo feels his breath falter, remembering what Jihyo told him.

_Stop lying to yourself_.

Wonwoo grins at Mingyu, reaches up to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. 

“Yeah, I was lying.”

Mingyu kisses him, and they’re both smiling, and Wonwoo falls asleep with Mingyu spooning him, their hands and legs tangled together, and Wonwoo pretends not to notice Mingyu kissing his nape a few times when he thinks Wonwoo has fallen asleep. 

 

 

  

“Okay,” Mingyu mutters after lacing up his shoes and pulling his hoodie over his head. “I’m… I’m just going to run a few laps around campus. Just a couple. I have my phone with me, so if it— if it starts to hurt you call me immediately, you hear me Jeon? You better call me—“

“Jesus, Mingyu,” Wonwoo mumbles, rubbing at his eyes and fighting back a yawn. When he blinks his eyes open again, Mingyu is still standing there, pouting a little and looking so worried it warms his heart. It's raining outside, the raindrops patting against the windows in a way that comforts Wonwoo. He likes the rain. Mingyu hates it. Thinking about it, Wonwoo and Mingyu are so incredibly different from each other, Wonwoo worries how they're ever going to agree on things without wanting to rip each other's dicks off, but then he looks at Mingyu, standing in front of their door and looking so adorably concerned for Wonwoo's well being that none of it really matters. “Positive thoughts, okay? I’ll be fine. You go do your morning run.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” 

Mingyu takes a deep breath and nods, then bites down on his lower lip and curses, crossing the room to press a sweet kiss to Wonwoo's forehead, a gesture that makes Wonwoo's heart ache in the best way possible and causes the apples of his cheeks to turn rosy. Wonwoo weakly pushes him away, embarrassed and overwhelmed, and Mingyu reluctantly leaves the room.

The door falls shut, and Wonwoo holds his breath, fingers curled around the sheets covering his lap.

And then he waits, squeezes his eyes shut, as if to prepare himself for the inevitable pain inside his skull—

No pain. 

Even after Wonwoo opens his eyes and silently waits the next few minutes, his head doesn't hurt.

The curse is… gone. 

It took Wonwoo six months to admit the truth, which is that he doesn’t actually hate Kim Mingyu’s guts - he never has - it was just that he’d fallen for the guy the second he’d laid eyes on him, but had been too scared to cross the line.  

The door suddenly swings open and Wonwoo looks up to find Mingyu stepping in, panting heavily, his hair a little spiked from the rain outside.

“Please tell me it worked.”

“It’s only been five minutes, what are you—“

“I only ran one lap,” Mingyu rushes out. “Are you fine? Is the headache— is it gone?”  


Wonwoo blinks at Mingyu, feeling more than just touched by the genuine concern in his roommate’s eyes. And more than that, he feels sad, because Mingyu sounds so anxious, like he expects Wonwoo to change his mind and push him away. 

“It’s gone,” Wonwoo states, and watches Mingyu’s shoulder sag in relief, his tongue darting out to wet his lips.

“So it’s true? You really— You like me, Jeon?” 

Wonwoo gently smiles up at him, shaking his head. “Were you still doubting that?”  

Mingyu licks his lips, lowering his gaze. “It seemed to good to be true, to be completely honest.”

“I like you, Mingyu,” Wonwoo says. “Curse or no curse.”  


Mingyu looks up, stares at him for a few seconds, and then starts _beaming_ and before Wonwoo knows it, Mingyu tackles him to the bed, pinning a laughing Wonwoo down on the mattress and just starts kissing him, kisses him until Wonwoo deflates beneath him, melting into the mattress and wrapping his arms around Mingyu’s neck to pull him closer.

He feels like he could get addicted to the tase of Mingyu’s mouth, his sweet lips, the way he maps out Wonwoo’s skin with his warm hands, gentle and slightly possessive.

A shrill shriek makes them jump apart, Mingyu turning to glare at whoever it is that interrupted them, and Wonwoo leans up on his elbows to look over Mingyu’s shoulder, too.

Vernon is gaping at them, his finger pointing in their direction, and his eyes are comically wide. “Huh? W-What is this? Is this real? Am I dreaming? Holy shit, why are you kissing— Why are you two _kissing_?!”

Wonwoo can’t help but grin and Mingyu pulls back with a sigh, helping Wonwoo sit up. “The curse is gone, Vernon.”

”Huh? What? How!?”

”You were right,” Wonwoo says and shrugs. And then, just to make it more clear, he leans in and kisses Mingyu’s cheek, smiling when Mingyu blushes and gives him a dazed look. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Vernon breathes, his thick eyebrows furrowed.  

“I’d like to make your best friend my boyfriend. I hope that’s okay with you, bro.” Mingyu turns to speak to Vernon who laughs awkwardly.

”Oh my god,” He repeats, still laughing. “I mean— I know I wanted this but it’s too early to deal with this. I’m... going back to bed. Yes, yes, that's what I'll do. You two go back to sucking faces. Holy _fuck_."

He turns around, and then looks back as if to make sure his eyes aren’t playing tricks on him, and then he mutters something under his breath and slips out of the room.

Both Wonwoo and Mingyu laugh at the reaction, even if Wonwoo feels mildly worried, because if his best friend is reacting like that, he doesn't want to know how the rest of the school will take the news.

”He’ll come around,” Mingyu mutters, like he can sense Wonwoo's concern, and nudges their noses together. 

Wonwoo gnaws on his lower lip, running his palm over Mingyu’s as he looks into his yes. “Were you serious?”

”About what?”

”About... making me your boyfriend.” Wonwoo clears his throat nervously.

”Of course," Mingyu answers, like it's obvious, like they didn't particularly go from detesting each other to... this. "Eventually.” 

“Eventually?”

”I’m going to properly ask you out. Gonna take you on dates. Hold your hand around campus. Prove to you that I’m boyfriend material.”

Wonwoo laughs and shakes his head. “You don’t have to do that, Gyu.”

Mingyu smiles. “I want to. How about we go grab some breakfast right now? We don’t have classes until after lunch anyway.”

”You already asking me out?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay," Wonwoo mumbles. "Sounds good.” 

Mingyu grins and kisses him and Wonwoo falls into it, and they don’t get out of bed until an hour later, but it’s okay.

They wasted a lot of time hiding their feelings, so they’ve got a lot of catching up to do.

And later when they’re eating breakfast, their legs tangled together under the table and Mingyu grinning at him from across the table, Wonwoo reminds himself to go find Jihyo later.

He figures he should probably thank her.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> staying away from twitter kind of inspired me so i wrote this, it's not very serious but i hope you liked it anyway :)


End file.
